The Lost Elven Prince of the Sea
by Cambian
Summary: Draco’s younger brother is a seer and a metamorphmagus. Upon seeing Prince Nuada kill a room full of people he rushes off to the states to stop these horrific events from happening. Neither planned on falling in love. Contains Slash and Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellboy.

Summary: Draco's younger brother is a seer and a metamorphmagus. Upon seeing Prince Nuada kill a room full of people he rushes off to the states to stop these horrific events from happening. Neither planned on falling in love. Contains Slash and Mpreg!

Draco is 20 in this story.

Orion (his brother) is 18

* * *

_Tooth fairies. Such horrid little creatures. He watched as the elf prince released them upon the room of humans. He heard the screams and watched as the elf left with a golden piece._

_The images continued changing, showing the elf's path as he awoke the golden army, only for him and his sister to die. He watched as a big red demon walked away with his group of friends, the crown destroyed._

_---- ----- -----_

Orion stood before the auctioneer. His hair was black as night and reached past his hips. His eyes were lavender, but he had done little to change the look of his face. His lips were a soft pink, his skin a pale cream color. He almost looked like an angel, and yet here he was…stealing from this place.

"You should have taken the money."

Orion picked up the golden piece of crown and slipped it into his pocket.

"You may want to clear this place out though. I set a bomb."

It truly was a good thing that he had taken all of those muggle studies classes.

The cowering man jumped up and ran out of the room, warning the others and telling someone to call the police. Orion watched for a moment, a soft smirk on his face.

"Hand it over."

Orion turned slowly, a soft smile on his face instead of the smirk.

"I have been waiting for you Prince Nuada."

Orion felt the cold silver pressed against his throat. He looked up with a small hint of fear in his eyes.

"If you kill me, then you will never find the crown piece." He gave a smirk again.

"You just put it in your pocket. I saw you."

"Are you sure that is what you saw Nuada? You are more than welcome to check my pocket."

Nuada pushed him against the wall roughly and reached into the same pocket that he had dropped the crown piece in. He pulled the pocket inside out, revealing that there was nothing inside.

"Where did it go?" Nuada pressed the silver closer to the other's neck, causing a small drop of blood to pearl to the surface. When the scent of the blood hit his nose, Nuada backed away, eyes curious.

"It is safe."

"That does not answer my question human."

"Wizard actually. Not just human. I'm also a seer and a metamorphmagus." It was at this time that Orion allowed his true form to shine through. While his face stayed the same, his eyes became a vibrant blue as deep as the ocean and his hair became as white as snow, whiter than Nuada's own.

"There is no possible way that those are your true features."

"And why not? They are. My father has the same hair. Though I must admit my eyes are different from the rest of the family…but still…this was how I was born."

Nuada stepped forward again.

"No human can have such features."

Orion sighed and hopped onto the desk that wasn't too far away from him.

"Not human. Wizard. Magic is a marvelous thing. And I should tell you…by keeping the crown piece away from you I am saving your life and your sister's life."

Nuada rested his hands on either side of the wizard, looking deep into his eyes.

"What did you see, and I will know if you lie."

Orion hummed softly before speaking. "I saw that tonight you would retrieve the crown piece and kill many innocent people. I saw you killing your father to get his crown piece. I saw you kidnapping your sister and bringing her to the place where they sleep. Then I saw a red man with a stone arm defeating you…and your sister taking her own life so that she could stop you from attempting the awaken the golden army again."

"I don't believe you."

"Yet you can feel that my words are true…" The sirens sounded in the distance. "I know how I will disappear from this place before the police arrive, but how will you?"

Nuada turned, eyes furious.

"I will kill you if I must."

Orion smirked. "Could you really kill your mate? I will see you again fair prince. I will not be far away."

A small pop sounded and Nuada was left staring at empty space.

----- ----- -----

"Where have you been?"

Narcissia Malfoy looked at her youngest son, seeing the small smear of blood on his neck. She watched as her youngest son sat down and began braiding his long hair. She slapped his hands away and began doing it for him.

"Draco said something about you having a vision of destruction."

Orion hummed softly.

"He is correct. Someone wishes to awaken the golden army. You know that if I have a vision it is my duty to either see that it happens or that it does not. I cannot let this happen; if it does…I will lose my mate."

Narcissia stopped braiding for a moment.

"You're mate. You saw a vision of him?"

"He wishes to awaken the army. It will not come to pass. The crown piece is hidden and only I know its location."

Narcissia sighed softly as she finished with her sons hair.

"You know you can speak with your father and me about such things Orion. We would have gladly gone with you."

"He would have killed the two of you. I intrigued him; that is why I am alive. Don't worry mother. All will end well."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

A black cloak hid him from view. It really was quite stupid that the BPRD agents had been foolish enough to open the boxes that Nuada had left behind, but they had…and now they were in the Troll Market.

Orion let out a soft sigh. He was growing quite annoyed with this blue man following the princess. He pulled his wand from his pocket, holding it firmly in his hand, hidden by his sleeve. Would he find Nuada here? Surly where there was Nuala he could find Nuada.

A large crowd closed Orion off and he sighed, it took him what seemed like forever to break though, only to watch as the blue man was thrown through a wall by the troll that had accompanied Nuada to the auction house.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The troll stood at attention before falling like a rigid board to the ground.

"Wizard!"

Many gasps and screams filled the market as Orion made his way over to the fallen blue one. Orion pulled back his hood, revealing that he had taken on the darker hair and lavender eyes once more.

"You should really know better than to follow someone that Nuada is after."

Orion stood, turning to look at the princess. He gave a deep bow before slipping away through the crowd.

He had been foolish. What had caused him to just petrify that troll like that? For all he cared, he could have let the troll be thrown into the grinder as he had seen in his vision. Was it because of Nuada's friendship with the troll?

Orion wandered aimlessly, finding himself hit in the leg by what looked like a giant bean. He swooped down and picked it up before it could fall into the grating and into the sewers.

This pod. It was the Forest God that he had seen destroyed in his vision. He looked up slowly, seeing Nuada, Nuala, the blue man, and the red man.

Orion slipped the pod into his pocket and scowled at Nuada.

"You really have some nerve. Using the old gods like this, especially the last of his kind. He should not be sacrificed to such selfishness."

"You again? Are you ready to hand over the crown piece?"

Orion sighed removed his cloak, tossing it to the side but making sure it stayed dry so that the pod inside would not hatch.

Orion was dressed in tight dragon hide pants, his wand holstered on his right hip, a sword on his left. His shirt was sleeveless and also made of dragon hide, though it fit looser than the pants.

"Sorry, no can do. I won't let you awaken the army."

"Who the hell are you buddy?" Orion turned slowly to look at the red man before smirking.

"I am Orion Malfoy. Youngest son of Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy, younger brother of Draco Malfoy and mate of Prince Nuada."

"Mate? Brother, you never told me you had found your mate."

Nuada growled. "I didn't meet him until he took the crown piece from the auction house. He claims to be a seer."

"I don't claim anything, I speak the truth. When it comes to heritage a Malfoy never lies." Orion allowed his hair to shift back to its original white, his eyes to the oceanic blue. He moved closer to Nuada.

"Now, I am sorry that I have to do this, but you leave me no choice. You do not listen to me as you should, and as such…well…_Stupefy._" A red beam of light shot out of the wand that Orion had quickly grabbed, shooting Nuada squarely in the chest and causing him to fly back, unconscious. Unfortunately this also caused his sister to do the same. He turned to look at her before sighing and picking her up.

"I have no idea how long that spell is gonna hold. So if we're going somewhere, I suggest we go now!"

--- --- --- ---

A cell, really. The BPRD had put him in a cell. Furthermore they had taken his wand from him. Orion banged his head on the glass wall that was keeping him in the cell.

"Great, I help them and I get locked away. Why did I not see this coming?"

Orion looked up as a red light began to flash.

"Nuada."

Orion walked to the farthest part of the room and ran as hard as he could into the glass. He bounced off as if he was a rubber ball. Orion lay on the floor for a moment, dazed and confused as the door within the glass slid open.

"That was incredibly foolish."

Orion looked up to see that Nuada was standing over him.

"Yea, well I never said I was the sanest person in the world." Orion forced himself to stand and exited the glass room before heading over to a desk in the corner. He opened it to find his wand and grinned, feeling the familiar magic of it within his hand.

"_Accio Slytherin's Sword_" A few screams sounded as his sword came flying through the air of the halls to rest before him. He picked up the sword and placed it at his side.

"Interesting trick."

"Are you still here Nuada? Shouldn't you be trying to get the map and your sister? Not to mention her crown piece."

"Those can wait. I still need the piece that you possess."

Orion smirked.

"You're not gonna find it."

Orion gasped in pain as he was slammed against the glass, Nuada's hand on his throat.

"You will give it to me."

"Do you really crave the chaos that the golden army would bring, or would you rather have a mate and children."

Nuada hesitated; images of a little one running through the forest with ocean blue eyes filled his head.

"Stop!"

Orion turned slowly to see the guards. Nuada pulled away, ready to fight.

"No!" Orion wrapped his arms tightly around Nuada before apparating them away, not even paying attention to the location he had chosen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Malfoy Ancestral Castle was deep within the woods. At one time it had stood proud, surrounded by a small village, but the forest had long since reclaimed the land for as far as the eye could see. The trees were so saturated with magic that nothing could cut them down, so they stood, remaining untouched.

It was the beautiful castle surrounded by greenery that Nuada saw when they landed. What shocked him the most was the building's construction.

"Where are we? Who built this place?"

It took Orion a moment to realize that they were at Malfoy Castle.

"This is Malfoy Ancestral Castle. It was built by elves over three thousand years ago."

Nuada grew furious.

"How dare wizards force elves to build such a grand castle for them?!"

"The Malfoy family was not made of wizards at that time. This place was built for King Lancaeron **(Lahn-kye-ronn)**, the king of the sea. I am a descendent of King Lancaeron. His mate was a witch, and that child's mate was a wizard and so on and so forth. I have the most elven blood within me than there has been for centuries. It is why my eyes are naturally the color of the ocean."

"Were you given an Elven name?"

Orion smiled softly and rested his back against a nearby tree. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"Nendir (Nehn-deer)"

"Nendir. It means stream. Very fitting with the color of your eyes. Why is it that I believe you?"

Orion smiled softly. "Because, no human can have such features. I am not an elf Nuada. But the blood of your people runs through my veins."

"You are part of the lost royal family."

_Nuada was just a boy. He sat upon his father's lap as King Lancaeron of the ocean and his human wife came to their forest._

"_My, he has grown. Last I saw him he and his sister were just babes."_

_Nuada jumped off of his father's lap and moved to his sister's side. This man made him nervous. Nuada watched as this man and his father spoke of a seer who prophesized that their two families would be joined. That a far time down the road…a child with blue eyes and hair of the purest white would be born and this child would also be gifted with the sight. Furthermore, the child would become Nuada's mate._

_It was after these words that Nuada came forward._

"_Would you like me to let you see him? I only know what he will look like as a babe."_

_Nuada nodded and watched as the woman pulled out a wand and created a small sphere within Nuada's hands. Nuada looked upon it, seeing a small child much younger than himself at his mother's hip, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention._

Nuada shook himself out of the memory from long ago when Orion spoke.

"I am."

Orion smirked softly as he walked past Nuada.

"Are you coming?" With those words, Orion entered the large castle revealing how its interior had been kept up impeccably.

There was a fountain in the entrance hall; it was of a giant flower with many other smaller flowers, all pouring rose water. The beautiful scent filled their scenes.

Orion continued walking after he grabbed Nuada's hand, leading him through the many halls towards the master bedroom.

The ceiling reflected the sky above. On one wall there was a large fire place. In one corner there was a large spring filled with rose petals and crystal water. It was the perfect temperature when Nuada let his fingers skim the surface. One wall held two doors that led to a beautiful balcony that over looked the ocean that had been hidden behind the castle. Orion flung open the doors and took in the scent of the sea breeze.

The bed looked like something out of a fairy tale; it had silk, velvet, and gossamer hangings. The sheets were of the finest fabric.

There were two doors in the room. One leading to a huge walk in closet that had clothes for both of them (all that had been brought about by the magic flowing through the castle), the other lead to a bathroom with a waterfall shower.

"Wow…this place puts Malfoy Manor to shame"

"Malfoy Manor?" Orion turned at Nuada's question.

"It's where I grew up."

Orion stretched before walking into the closet and shutting the door. He came back out dressed in a pair of soft white pants and a large white shirt. He then threw himself onto the bed, yawning.

"What are you doing?"

Orion looked up at Nuada.

"Getting comfortable. We should at least spend the night."

Nuada walked into the closet and came out dressed in black pants and a large black shirt. When he exited he saw Orion running his fingers through his lush white hair, removing the braid. Orion jumped as Nuada sat behind him, running his fingers through his little mate's hair and removing the braid for him.

Orion turned slowly, looking up at Nuada. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was the most peaceful he had seen Nuada. He looked up slowly, his eyes landing on Nuada's lips. He looked up into Nuada's eyes, wondering why he hadn't pulled away yet. He saw something behind the other's eyes that he had only ever seen behind his father's eyes, and only when his father was looking at his mother.

Orion moved closer, his lips where so close now. He let his eyes fall closed before his lips touched Nuada's.

He pulled away after a moment, moaning as lips moved to his neck. Everything moved in a flash of images. Before he knew it he was beneath Nuada, his body filled with him. The two joined for the first time that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion's eyes opened slowly, he had never felt so content in his eighteen years of life. He smiled softly when he saw that his moving pillow was Nuada's chest. Orion bit his bottom lip as the memories of the night before filled him. He smiled softly and kissed Nuada's cheek before heading into the bathroom.

He stepped under the waterfall spray of the shower, letting it soak through his waist length hair and cleanse his body of the previous night's activities. Orion looked down slowly as he remembered every event of the night before, a soft smile on his face…until a spark of fear filled him. Orion hadn't cast a contraceptive spell. Often times, the submissive mate would conceive the first night with their mate. Last night had been his first night with Nuada. They hadn't used any form of contraception.

The fear eased as strong arms wrapped around him. He turned his head slowly to see that Nuada was standing behind him, a smile on his face.

"Have you decided to give up on raising the army?"

Nuada hummed softly in thought.

"I'm not sure. Last night…all of my views on the world changed. I still hate what the humans have done, but if they had been eradicated then you never would have been born and I would be alone forever."

Orion reached back, wrapping his arm around Nuada's neck.

"There are many places that are safe for elves to live. You and I could rule from here. A village could be built within the trees and you could bring your family here. This forest is protected, completely safe."

Orion turned around slowly.

"Besides…we may have conceived a child last night. I don't want to risk losing you over some foolish vision that will leave so many dead."

Nuada's brow furrowed in confusion. It was not unheard of for male elves to become pregnant. In fact, out of all of the human like beings that existed…it seemed that humans were the only ones who did not have this ability.

"Conceived. We've only been together one night."

"But we are mates. Predestined to be with one another. Most times, one night is all it takes. I did not use any spells that would keep me from bearing your child."

"Is there any way to know? How long must we wait to be sure?"

Orion buried his face in Nuada's neck.

"After our shower…I'll cast a diagnostic spell after we're out and it will tell me if I am with child."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

A small bubble appeared hovering above Orion's stomach. Slowly that bubble filled with light before the bubble completely faded away. Nuada watched with curious eyes.

"What does that mean?"

Orion's hands came to clasp over his stomach, almost protectively.

"It means…my mother is going to plan a wedding because there is no way she will let me have this baby without us being married."

"Wedding? Yes…that does sound good. I've waited a very long time to have my mate beside me so that I could have them as my husband. And a child…" A soft smile covered Nuada's lips. "Who needs an army when you have a child to watch grow and play?"

Nuada got down on his knees before Orion and kissed his stomach where their child slept. He looked up into Orion's eyes.

"I will tell my sister, but you must tell your family."

Orion smiled softly and pulled Nuada to his feet before leading him out of the room and to a large library. He pulled down a book of old elven poetry and pointed his wand at it.

"_Portus_". He then handed the book to Nuada.

"When you say your sister's name, the book will bring you to her. I figure it will also make a wonderful gift for her. And this…" Orion pulled out another book, however, this book turned out to be a jewelry box with several rings in it. All identical. He pulled out two rings and slipped one on Nuada's finger, and one on his own. "These will bring us back here. Whoever is touching you at the time will also be brought here. The words to activate them are 'ocean visum'."

Nuada looked down at the ring that had the Ocean Kings royal crest set in white gold in an ocean blue stone. He looked down at the book in his hands before kissing his mate's lips lightly.

"Then it is best that I make peace with my sister." Nuada took a few steps back before speaking. "Nuala" With a tug at his navel, he was whisked away to a room filled with books.

He turned slowly, seeing his sister standing next to the blue man he knew to be Abe.

"Nuada!"

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not here for the crown piece. I came bearing good news." Nuada was beside his sister in a moment, spinning her. "I'm going to be a father."

Nuala's eyes widened and she pulled away. "A father? How? Just the other day you were fighting with your mate."

Nuada rubbed the back of his head. "Last night…when I freed him…something happened. Do you remember when King Lancaeron and his human wife visited us? How she had a vision of my mate being one of her decedents. That's Orion."

"Orion is a human Nuada. Surly you are mistaken."

Nuada shook his head.

"His elven blood is deluded, but it is true Nuala. He is The Lost Elven Prince of the Ocean."

The twins didn't notice as Abe left the room, the continued speaking.

"He gave me this to give to you. An old book of elven poetry."

Nuala happily took the book from her brother and slowly looked through it.

"Brother, this book…it is very ancient. How is it so well preserved?"

"Magic. He and I are going to build a home for our people within the forest that surrounds the castle. The forest is protected, indestructible. We will be safe there. Please Nuala. Come live with us."

"She isn't going anywhere with you."

Nuada turned slowly to see Hellboy pointing a gun at him. Slowly, Nuada pulled the piece of the crown that he had taken from his father and tossed it aside.

"I'm not planning on bringing back the army now or any time. I am with my mate now. I am expecting a child…and there is a place where my people can be safe. You could be safe there as well."

"Well, you finally got laid and decide to not kill everyone. Amazing. But I don't believe you."

"You don't need to believe me." Nuada turned slowly to face Nuala. "I would like you to attend the wedding. You and your new friends. Then…I will start planning out the village."

Nuada moved to his sister and kissed her cheek.

"I've never been so happy Nuala. I hope that you can find the same happiness that I have found."

Nuala smiled softly and kissed her brother's cheek. "I am so happy for you brother."

Nuada stepped back. "I will come again soon when I know details on the wedding. Until then. Stay safe." Nuada looked down at the ring on his finger before saying the words that would take him home.

--- --- --- --- ---

Orion stepped through the floo and brushed his clothes clean. He was quickly wrapped in his mother's arms and forced her away, a small smile on his face.

"Mother…you need to plan my wedding to Prince Nuada."

Her eyes seemed to bug out. "What? When did this happen."

A rose blush reached Orion's cheeks. "Well…I'm pregnant mother. He and I should marry before the baby is born."

"Nuada is an elven name though. Sweetie?"

Orion smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "We will have a son in nine months time. The child will bring the Malfoy family back to being of elven blood. He will become the King of the Ocean."

Narcissia smiled brightly and kissed her son's cheek before leading him into his father's study.

--- --- --- --- ---

Orion was exhausted when he entered his and Nuada's bedroom. Nuada was already in bed, reading one of the many elven books. Orion collapsed onto the bed and groaned.

"What is wrong my little Nendir"

"I thought my mom was bad when it came to planning normal parties. She's absolutely insane now that she is planning a wedding."

Orion stood slowly and walked into the closet. He came out dressed in white sleeping pants and a white robe that was open, revealing that already his body had gone through a large change. His hips had become more feminine and his body had become softer. Orion climbed onto Nuada's lap and rested his head against his mate's shoulder. Nuada's hand moved to rest on his mate's stomach, resting over where their child was growing.

"Have you had any visions of our little one?"

Orion grinned and closed his eyes.

"We're having a son." A peaceful look came to Nuada's eyes.

"Do you have any ideas for a name yet little Nendir?"

"Aearion (Eye-ARE-ee-on), Dylan as his English name"

Nuada thought for a moment. "Aearion, it means son of the sea. It is a good name for the one that will bring back the Ocean Elves."

Orion smiled softly and nuzzled against his mate's cheek before taking his book and setting it aside. He kissed his mate's cheek and gave him an innocent look as he stood up and removed his clothes. Nuada licked his lips before pulling his mate back into their bead and worshiping the body of the man that carried his child within him.

--- --- --- ---

Two months had passed. Nuada snuck into the BPRD and smiled as he saw his sister dancing with Abe. He watched until the song ended and the two separated before clapping.

"Dear sister, you are as light on your feet as ever."

Nuala smiled and hugged her brother.

"I am glad to see you are well brother."

"And I am glad to see you well as the same. I came with news of the wedding."

Abe looked between the two before frowning. "Already? You where here two months ago, doesn't planning a wedding take longer than that?"

Nuada laughed. "Normally yes. But Nendir's mother is a force to be reckoned with. I have yet to meet her of course, but I already fear the woman."

"You've been avoiding her."

"Like the plague. Staff have been running about the castle getting it ready for the wedding to come and they look absolutely terrified. I can often hear her yelling in the halls. Nendir tells me that his mother is different with family, but I still fear the woman."

Nuala let out a bell like laugh. "I shall have to meet the woman that strikes such fear into my brother's heart."

"Oh…he's back."

"Red, mind your manners. Prince Nuada shall be king with his pending marriage."

"Only because he killed his father."

Nuada looked down. "I regret my actions. I loved my father but I felt that I had to protect my people. If only I had waited longer…it never would have happened if I had found Nendir sooner. But no…my sister shall become Queen of the Forest. I on the other hand, will become one of the two kings of the Ocean. Nendir will be the human kind and I the elven king."

"Red, leave him alone. He made a mistake and now he is trying to fix it."

Liz stepped forward, her pregnancy now showing. She smiled softly. "I'm glad you stopped before causing too much damage."

"I wish I had stopped sooner."

A soft popping sound filled the room.

"Nendir?"

Orion stood in the corner, eyes wide.

"She's gone insane. She wants me to wear a dress!"

Orion whimpered, the images of all of the dresses his mother had forced him to try on flashing through his mind. "We've been at it all day. Seventy different designers. Eight hundred and six different dresses."

"But you're a guy." Orion looked up at Hellboy, eyes wide as saucers.

"I know. But she won't listen!"

Nuada made his way over to his distraught mate and took him into his arms, his hand resting over their sleeping child.

"Why not make a compromise. Wear a robe over something more traditional."

He turned his head slowly.

"Nuada…love…I suggest you run because tomorrow she's having the designers bring their creations for you."

Nuada grew paler if that was at all possible.

"Oh…you poor thing" Liz fought back a laugh as she spoke. She moved to kneel in front of Orion as best as she could. "You want me to set her hair on fire for you?"

Orion sighed. "No. She will more than likely make me endure many parties by her side if I offender her. It's why I'm happy to be the second born son. My older brother is the one forced to attend the family events and I am free to do as I please."

Nuada stood, holding his mate in his arms bridal style. "Perhaps it is time I meet this woman. Perhaps I can convince her to allow you to wear more…normal clothing."

Orion's eyes widened. "She'll eat you alive!"

"Then perhaps we should come as well, for back up?" Nuala smiled, holding Abe's hand. "Besides. Abe and I would like to make this place our home one day."

Orion smiled brightly. "We would love to have you. We created a room that would be perfect for you and Abe. There is a large spring in the room made up of the freshest of waters.

"What about for Liz and me? Got something for us?"

Orion grinned again. "Yes. The room is filled with candles, has a very large fire place, and everything is has magic on it to keep it from burning."

Liz turned to leave the room.

"Liz? Babe? Where are you going?"

"If we are going away then we need to pack."

Orion hopped out of Nuada's arms.

"No need to. The magic of the castle provides everything you will need."


	3. Chapter 3

Nuada was dressed in princely elven robes. He had not worn such garments since before the Golden Army was created. He hadn't seen his pregnant mate since the day before, as was custom for wizards. He missed his little Nendir greatly and couldn't wait to be by his side again, although this time…they would be joined forever.

Nuada looked up as Nuala entered the room, a bright smile on her face as she started straightening and fixing her brother's robes.

"You look so handsome, brother."

Nuada took up his sister's hands, looking her deep in the eye. "How is he? How is my little Nendir?"

Nuala smiled. She had been with Orion all morning, helping him get ready. "He is very well. A bit nervous, but that is to be expected. He is so young after all."

Nuada laughed softly. "I keep forgetting he is only eighteen summers old. He seems so much older."

Nuala kissed her brother's cheek. "He had to grow up quickly. Many his age did."

Nuada looked down, remembering the war his Nendir had spoken of, a war that had claimed many lives. Nendir's brother Draco had almost been one of those lives.

Soft music began to fill the castle and Nuala laughed a musical laugh. "It is time brother."

Nuada walked through the halls with his sister on his arm. They entered the ballroom where the seats were set up. He led his sister to the front row where she could sit beside Abe.

Nuada then took his place at the altar. Behind the altar stood an elven priest who gave a nod to Nuada as the music changed. Nuada turned to look to the entrance to the ball room. Lucius Malfoy stood waiting and his son Orion came to his side. Nuada's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his mate. Orion's hair was braided and flowers were woven into the white blonde strands. He too was dressed in elven robes.

Lucius walked with his son to the altar and kissed his cheek before taking his seat next to his wife and eldest son.

--- --- --- --- ---

A scream sounded through the castle, awakening Orion and Nuada. The two looked at one another before standing quickly and rushing down the hall to Hellboy and Liz's room, though Orion seemed to waddle as his own stomach was filled with child.

Upon opening the door, a blast of fire greeted them. Both jumped aside just in time to avoid getting scorched. Orion pulled his wand out of his night robed and cast a charm to nullify Liz's power while she was in labor. Abe and Nuala joined them shortly after they had entered the room as Abe was to deliver the child. Nuala's stomach was beginning to swell with her own child. Orion and the princess watched in mild fear as Liz screamed in pain, both growing paler as the time passed.

Orion looked at the two children that Liz had delivered. They looked more like their mother than their father; however each had an arm that looked demonic. Orion looked up at Nuada, a soft smile on his face as he touched his swollen stomach.

"Soon it will be our turn. Soon we will hold Aearion in our arms."

Orion smiled brightly and kissed Nuada's lips, knowing that their prince would soon be with them.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Thirty four hours, fifty six minutes, and seventeen seconds. That is exactly how long Orion was in labor with his son. Thirty four hours, fifty six minutes, and seventeen seconds of the most intense pain he had ever experienced. However, looking upon the small child in his arms…he couldn't help but smile and feel that each and every second of his labor had been more than worth it.

Little Aearion's hair had started out a soft white and had since changed to so many colors. It appeared that the child had his ability.

"He's perfect Nendir."

"He's more than perfect Nuada."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Erumara! (Air-oo-mahr-ah), Lona! (Loh-nah)!"

Aearion called to his sister Erumara and his cousin Lona. He watched as his five year old sister ran to him and wrapped her arm around his bottom half. Her hair was golden and her eyes pure silver color. They had thought her to be blind at first, but it had quickly been determined that she was a seer. He looked up at his cousin Lona, his aunt Nuala and uncle Abe's daughter. Her skin was a soft blue and she had gills behind her ears, but other than that, she was every bit the elf that her mother was.

"We'll miss you greatly cousin. Oh I wish I was going to Hogwarts as well. How amazing it would be to converse with the giant squid and the mermaids." Lona had a faraway look on her face as she thought about all the wonderful creatures in the lake.

"I wish you could some as well Lona, at least I would be attending school with someone I knew if you where."

"I wanna go! Take me with you big brother!" Erumara held up her hands to her brother. She was getting too big to pick up but he took her in his arms anyway.

"Only six more years Eru, then you will be there as well and you'll have a big strong sixth year brother to protect you."

Erumara grinned and clapped her hands before giving her brother a big kiss on the cheek and running off to play with the other elven children of the outside village.

"You ready to go little one?"

Nuada touched his son's head, causing the child to look up and smile.

"Of course. Where is dad?"

Orion waddled out of the hallway, hand on his swollen stomach. This would be his third child with Nuada…but what he refused to tell was that it was actually the third and fourth. It was a big secret between him and Nuala.

"Are you ready to go Rion?" Aearion smiled and hugged his mother before the three left to catch the Hogwarts Express. A small smile covered Orion's face as he watched his son wave out the window as the train pulled away.

"Things have changed so much. Do you ever regret giving up on the Golden Army?"

Orion looked up at his mate, biting his bottom lip lightly as he waited for the answer.

"No. I'm happy. I have two wonderful children and another on the way. A beautiful mate…and the village is thriving. The numbers of the elves in the world are coming back up. Things are better than they ever could have been."

Orion smiled, hand resting on his stomach.

"And best of all…the future is shining brightly."

**END**


End file.
